Nightmares & Sweet Dreams
by IsaBELLA Butterfly
Summary: Mk, this is my first story so it might kinda suck. On with the summary: Their whole lives have been nightmares, will they ever have sweet dreams? Wow that DID suck...Rated T for slight angst and romance scenes!


**Isabella Butterfly:** Hello readers of fanfiction! I am Isabella, Bella or Isabelle for short. This is my first fic, an EdxWinry oneshot for the FMA fans of the internet.

Please tell me all your complements or criticism, but don't go flaming. I don't wanna have some random loser going **'OMFG DIS STORY FUCKIN SUCKS ASS!!!! WINERY IS A TOTAL BITCH AND ED IS A STOOPID MIDGET!! BLAH BLAH BLAH:P :P :P :P' **

I honestly hope there is no one like that on this site I have heard so many good things about.

And if you don't like EdxWin, then why are you here? Click the little green arrow pointing to the left at the top left corner of the web browser, and GO AWAY.

Lastly, these are my dimwitted assistants, Cat, Dog, and Mouse………They were the only one's I could get.

**Cat:** Hi!

**Mouse:** Hi!

**Dog:** Sup.

**Isabella:** So….who wants them?

**Cat:** Ooh! Can we start the fanfic?!"

**Isabella:** No.

**Mouse:** Please?

**Isabella:** NO.

**Dog:** PLEASE?

**Isabella:** NO!!!

**Dog, Cat, and Mouse:** PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!

**Isabella:** FINE!

**Cat:** Isabella Butterfly does not and will never in the history of forever will own FullMetal Alchemist!

**Dog:** FMA and it's characters belongs to Hiromu Arakawa!

**Isabella:** You don't have to be so….cruel about it….

**Cat and Dog:** Sorry!! huggles

**Isabella:** (Twitch) AHHH!! PHYSICAL CONTACT FROM SMALL FLUFFY ANIMALS!!!

**Mouse:** Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"MOMMY!! MOMMY!!" Little Edward and Alphonse called. _

_Trisha turned her attention away from the plants and looked at her sons. "Yes boys, what is it?" she asked. _

_Edward giggled and held his hands behind his back. "Guess what we made!" Al said. _

_Trisha thought. "Is it something you made using alchemy?" Trisha asked. _

_"Yep!" Edward said, pulling the transmuted object out from behind his back. It was a small metal flower, looking mostly like a daisy. _

_Trisha smiled. "So you made it using alchemy Edward?" she asked again. _

_Young Edward nodded enthusiastically, awaiting his mothers proud remarks on his latest work. _

_"Edward, how come you couldn't use alchemy to fix me?" Trisha slowly, blood spurring from her mouth as she fell to the ground, the basket of vegetables she was holding spilling the ground. _

_Edward's eyes widened. _

_The little boy fell to his knees and shook his mother, still holding the metal flower in his other hand. _

_"Mom?! MOM?!?!" Edward screamed in horror. _

_"Alphonse!! What do we do?!" Edward said, turning to his brother. _

_Al was being sucked into a black vortex, screaming as his body was ripped away. "BRROOTHHERRR!!" Al screamed. _

_"ALPHONSE!!!!" Edward screamed. He looked back to his mother, only to see her vanish. _

_He looked around as everything disappeared. He stood up to see the Gate, huge compared to him. The doors opened and the cries of his mother and brother filled his head. "ARRGGHH!!!" Edward screamed, "Make it stop!! Please!!!" he cried as tears rolled town his cheeks. _

_The metal flower in his hand melted into an oozing silver liquid, burning his hand. _

_The dark arms of the gate reached out to grab him. "NNO!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GOOOOOO!!!!" Edward screamed as he struggled. The Gate sucked him in and the doors shut with a slam. _

_"Edward..."_

_"Ed...Edward!!"_

_"EDWARD!!!"_

Edward Elric woke up with a scream of horror, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Winry Rockbell was frantically shaking him to get up, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had gotten up at the sound of Edward crying and came in to ease the pain.

"Oh thank god you're okay Ed," The 16 year old blonde said relieved.

Edward looked at her, his golden orbs filled with fear. "...Al...Mom...it was so...so scary..." Edward said, horrified, clutching his blanket.

Winry frowned. Edward had these horrific nightmares of his past every so often, and it was scary just watching him scream or cry in his sleep, she couldn't possibly imagine what his dreams were like.

Winry sat on the bed and caressed his cheek, running her gentle fingers through his hair with much compassion. "It's okay Ed...It's all over...I'm here..." Winry cooed, leaning against the wall, pulling Edward back with her onto the bed.

Edward's breathing evened out and he calmed down. "Winry...Winry's h...here..." Edward said slowly regaining himself. He rested his head on her chest and relaxed.

"Yes Edward...I'm here...it's all gonna be okay..." Winry said softly, holding him close and brushing his hair.

"Winry..." Ed said, clinging to the young mechanic.

Winry smiled warmly. "It's okay Edward..." she whispered.

Edward closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Winry sighed and hugged the young alchemist. She rested her head on his and also allowed sleep to overcome her. _Oh Edward..._Was Winry's final thought of the night.

Edward woke up with a groan as the sun shined on his tear stained face. He looked up at Winry with tired eyes. "Good morning," Winry whispered gently and brushed his bangs from his face. Ed mumbled and nuzzled his head in her bosom. "Winry..." he muttered, tightening his grip around her waist. Winry smiled softly.

Normally, Edward would have pushed her out of the bed and yelled at her for bothering him in the middle of the night. She kind of liked it when he was at his most vulnerable. She could get him to open up and let her in on things. And these were the times where he was the most gentle.

Some nights that she would have her own nightmares, she would dream of her parents, the war that they were sent to help in, and the killer who took them away from her. Edward would wake up, kiss the pain away, and hold her in his arms. Even as they got older, these dreams never went away. Maybe, Edward thought, when he restored his brother's body, he could finally be at peace.

Unfortunately, Winry's sorrow could have no such closure. At first Edward didn't realize this, for her cheerful and gentle nature never showed any sign of sadness or fear. Until one night, the night they did express all true feelings, when Edward and Alphonse had gone to Rush Valley in the middle of the night...

_Knock knock knock! Edward knocked on the door to the auto-mail shop. No answer. _

_"I told you we should've waited till tomorrow to come," Al said. _

_Ed grumbled. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" The eldest Elric said stubbornly. He looked to the side of the building and up to a window. "We'll just climb the damn window." Edward said._

_Al sweat dropped and lifted his brother up the window. Ed grabbed the bottom of the window and pulled himself in, Al climbing in behind him._

_The room was filled with an uncontrollable sobbing. Winry was sitting, sprawled out on her bed clutching a small, patched up teddy bear. In front of her was a photo album of her and her parents, some of the photos were torn out and ripped apart. Winry cried and cried._

_Edward's heart dropped as soon as he saw her._

"_Winry?" Al asked. _

_Winry froze and looked up._

"_Ed…Al? sniff What are you doing here?" Winry asked, trying to hold back the tears. _

_Ed looked at Al. Al nodded and went to get settled in the guest room. _

_Ed locked the door and walked over to Winry._

"_Win…" Edward said sadly._

_Winry looked down._

"_S…Sorry you had to see me like this…" Winry sniffled. _

_Edward looked at the pictures. He cleaned them up and placed the album on her worktable._

_He sat down on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Winry…" He said softly. _

_Winry broke down, sobbing into his chest. "I-I-I want m-my mom and dad!!" She sobbed. _

_Edward ran his hands though her hair. "I know Win,…I know…" He said softly cradling her in his arms._

"_Oh Edward…" Winry sobbed, hugging him tightly. "Stay with me forever…please…" She begged as he tossed off his shirt and pants, lying down with her on the bed. _

_Ed sighed into her hair. "One day Winry…I promise…we'll be together forever and ever…" He ushered, pulling the blanket over them. _

_He kissed her nose lightly. _

_Winry gasped and looked at him in surprise. She cupped his cheek and starred into his eyes. "I love you Ed…Do you love me too?" she asked. _

_Edward blushed, but smiled warmly. "Yea, I love you too Winry," He said. _

_She kissed him forcefully, rolling on top of him. "Winry…" Edward moaned through her kisses. She gripped his hair and roughly pushed his mouth open a little wider, letting her tongue have it's way in slobbery, wet kisses. _

_They kissed for what seemed to be hours, until Edward put his forehead to hers. _

"_I love you Winry Rockbell," he whispered, catching his breath._

"_I love you Edward Elric..:" she said softly, snuggling into his chest and falling into a deep sleep  
_

Now Edward promises to make her as happy as possible, to try and heal the pain in her heart.

Edward yawned. Winry snuggled and sighed. One day, after all the healing is done, they'll have sweet dreams of family, friends, and be content. Until then, at least they can wake up in each others arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Isabella Butterfly: **And the deed is done! My first fic, complete! I hope you all enjoyed that EdxWin oneshot!

**Cat:** Oh the EdxWinry-ness of it all!

**Mouse: **That was a pretty nice fic Bella! Squeak!

**Isabella Butterfly: **Thanks Mouse!

**Dog: **I like Rose better than Winry.

**Isabella:** ….

**Cat:** …..

**Mouse:** ……

(evil glares from everyone)

**Dog:** (Pees himself)

**Isabella:** If you have any questions, comments, or concerns for Dog, Cat, Mouse, or myself, please go to my profile and e-mail me! I, or one of the 3 Stuges here will gladly reply! Please Review!! (Continues to glare at Dog)


End file.
